I'm not Evil, wait, yes i am
by LukeXIsXEvil
Summary: You think Cartman is bad? Wait until you meet the worst person in the world. Luke. OCs needed for an extra plot. SEND EM IN!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: my oc Luke may seem evil. Why? BECAUSE HE IS!!! Submit your oc's but if you do, be aware that Luke will probably do something bad to them. But, he wont kill them or anything (I think).**

Here's an oc format

Name:

Gender

Age

Personality

People they get along with

Enemies

Crush

What would they do if Luke did something to them?

Clothes

Appearance

Likes

Dislikes

family

Extra

Let me show you Luke's

Name: Luke

Gender: boy

Age:16

Personality: evil, self-centered, greedy, mean, tricky

People they get along with: occasionally Cartman

Enemies: Everyone

Crush: Luke

Clothes: Expensive Ralph Lauren and other high brand clothing

Appearance: curly blonde hair and light blue eyes

Likes: winning, cheating, and the word yes, being admired

Dislikes: losing, the word no

Favorite quote: I'm not evil, I know how to get what I want.

**Warning: may contain extremely douchey people! Oh and I just looked dpuche up in the dictionary, and it was gross. Sp don't look it up. Wow that random and stupid. **


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Luke Haruno, and I hate you. I don't know you, but I hate you. Don't ask why, I just do. Unless your me, which your not, your not worthy of me. If your last name is Marsh or Kage, then I _really _hate you.

As I walk up to the school doors, thinking about how much I hate everybody, I spot my next potential victim. Denise Mc'Ridgefield What a perfect way to start the day. I walk up to her and as soon as she sees me, she takes on the look similar to a deer caught in headlights. Her grey eyes widen and so does my grin.

"Hello Denise. How's your sister?" my smile is in full mode now. "I saw her a few nights ago. Or, at least the bottom half." Her eyes flash with anger and it looks as if she's about to hit me.

"You shut up Luke!" She says, hesitantly, but still surely.

"Oh? And why is that?" I reply smugly.

I know she wants to say. She wants to say that she'll pummel me if I continue, but I have… backup. And my backup isn't someone that can be taken down so easily.

I wake past her, and whisper "Whore" in her ear. Her face fills with rage and she takes a swing at me. I manage to dodge it, and she stumbles forward. Her face is a mixture of anger and embarrassment. I laugh even harder, then walk away, towards what I call my backup.

My backup consists of Mitsukuni, Lee, and Takashi. They are all champion fighters and have a reputation for being nasty and ruthless. Mitsukuni and Lee are incredible martial artist. Mitsukuni is a black belt in Karate, and Lee in Tai Kwon Do. Takashi is a heavy weight boxer and just plain out loves violence. They are the most feared kids in school, and I was able to gain their protection after an exchange we made.

I sponser their little projects (which probably aren't all legal) and they give me their protections when I need it. That way, I can bully whoever I want and get away with it.

Lee sees me and walks up to me. His eyes are hollow and he looks as if he hasn't slept in days. I assume that is also due to his projects. I can safely assume that their "projects" include drugs because whenever Vean or Jude talk to them, they seem to become twice as stoned the next day. But, as long as I can get away with doing what I want, I don't care.

"Do you have the money?" He asks. He sounds stoned, but not stoned to the point of speaking nonsense.

"Of course he does. We wouldn't want there to be a problem would we?" Mitsukuni said, obviously daring me to prove him otherwise. I have no doubt that if I wasn't paying for their heroin, they would have no problem with killing me. But I always pay on time, so I don't need to worry.

"Of course. I expect I have your guarantee of protection as always?"

"Yes, as agreed." Mitsukuni's expression made it seem obvious that he wanted me to go. I was more than willing to comply.

The bell rang and I entered the building and went to history. I loathe history. The world would be better off learning about my life, not about some old general who had no respect for his authorities. The worst part wasn't the subject. It was the students I was forced to sit next to. I was surrounded by enemies. On my right was the horrible Stan Marsh. The goody two shoes who hated my guts. I have Bain glaring in the front. And Nicki staring grudge filled holes into my back behind me. The feeling was more than mutual. On my left was THEM. Them being the awful twins known as Nick and Gilan Kage. They infuriate me!

They act as if they don't care about anything! None of my insults reach them! I've offended every inch of their being. From Gilan's pale blue hair, to the fact that they don't have friends. I've even made fun of the fact that they've spent most of their lives locked in the cellar or being abused and they didn't even flinch! The only reaction I ever got from them was an evil glare when I insulted their younger brothers. Even when Lee beat them up three times. Neither of them said anything! They just helped each other up and walked away! THEY PISS ME OFF!

I glare at them and Nick whispers in my ear " Disrespect and rudeness are signs of self-consiousness. But judging from your arrogance, it may just be to cover your stupidity."

I hate South Park.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long! I was busy with other things. Good news is, I finally figured out how to end the story. I WILL update soon. I'm open for suggestions or comments.**

**I need an oc for a plot with Mitsukuni. Any volunteers? If you already submitted one, you can just say I can use it and not type everything again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update, I wanted to update sooner but I needed permission to use an oc for it. Thanks to ****ChristyWinchester101****for letting me use hers! **

What a nice day! Mitsukuni thought cheerily. He was in a good mood. He already made his sister cry and saw three girls gasp when they saw him, and it was only seven am. Although he was short in stature and looked like he belonged in elementary school, he prided himself in being one of the most feared kids in school. Kids shied away from him as if a lion escaped in school.

Oh! He thought. He liked lions! They were so cute and fuzzy! And while they were adorable, they still ripped animals apart for dinner. Yes, he really liked lions.

Then he remembered. His last toy broke! His toy was breaking so her family moved to California to try and fix her.

He frowned. That meant that he would need a new one. Still, he giggled, his last one was a lot of fun.

Then, he spotted Christy. He thought for a second. She seemed like a viable option. He grinned. She smiled a lot, so it would be fun to see her cry.

As soon as she saw him walking up to her, she gulped. Crap, she thought. Mitsukuni only talks to people before he ruins lives. She started to walk faster, trying to escape.

Mitsukuni smiled widely. She was resistant! Those are types of people are always so much fun! He started to walk faster too. He caught up to her easily. He was the best in the track team before he got in trouble and kicked out for playing with his teammates.

"HEY! Stop running!" He said, pouting.

"What do you want?" Christy said. Rudely, Mitsukuni noted.

"You, you're my new toy." He said, and for a second, Christy was reminded of a bossy first grader.

"No." she said stubbornly, then walked away.

"Yes." He said pariently, then ran up to you.

"You cant make do anything. You're wrong if you think that you can bend me!" She said angrily. "Do you want to fight?"

Mitsukuni smiled. "No silly. If I fight you now, then you wont be as strong later. And there is no fun in that. No fun at all."

Christy looked at him incrediously before becoming angry again. "I don't care! You cant make me cry! I'll smile just to spite you. You have no power over me."

Mitsukuni looked at her in disbelief. Yes, he did. He could do whatever he wanted to. He giggled uncontrollably for a few minutes, to which Christy responded with a moment of akward silence, before walking away. Mitsukuni smiled to himself and debated on the the best way to play with his toy.


End file.
